Parque de diversiones
by arcee93
Summary: Salida familiar, Sherlock y un parque de diversiones, ¿qué puede salir mal? ¡Ah si!, el detective no esta acostumbrado. Parentlock


Regalo de cumpleaños para salviohexia del foro i´m sherlocked =) disfrútalo

Promt: Parentlock, los tres salen al parque de diversiones y Sherlock se queja todo el tiempo.

Disclaimer: Sherlock no me pertenece, es de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Parque de diversiones**

Sherlock daba vueltas en su habitación como animal enjaulado, John lo miraba divertido desde la cama.

-no es justo que utilices el sexo para convencerme John.- se quejó el detective.

-es el cumpleaños de Hamish y le prometí llevarlo al parque de diversiones.-suspiró John.

-y yo llevarlo a la morgue de Barts, eso es mas divertido.-bufó Sherlock.

-prefirió mi promesa, así que iremos al Thorpe Park.-zanjó John.-e irás Sherlock Holmes, porque somos una familia y debemos estar juntos, Hamish se pondría muy triste si no vas y no te lo perdonaré si lo haces.

-esta bien.-accedió Sherlock.

En el parque al día siguiente…

-pagar 35 libras por estar apresado entre una multitud…que perdida.-se quejó Sherlock molesto en la cola antes de entrar al parque.

-papi papi, ¿nos subiremos a todas?-preguntó Hamish brincando de alegría.

-claro.-respondió John alborotándole el cabello y lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Sherlock.

-aburidooooooo.-canturreó todo el camino hacia el Colossus Thorpe Park.-aburridooo, ¿Cuál es el interés en subir a este desperdicio de acero e ingeniería?

-¡oh dios! ¿Qué es esto?-se quejó sorprendido al verse atado a una silla con arneses.

-Sherlock cálmate.-le regañó John al ver que ponía nervioso a Hamish.

-se esta moviendo…esta cosa se esta moviendo y…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no no no, giros no AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Al salir de la atracción Sherlock caminaba pesadamente, completamente mareado y apoyado en John.

-papá, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te gusto? Podemos irnos si quieres.-ofreció Hamish.

John le lanzó una mirada enternecida a su hijo y otra completamente furibunda a Sherlock.

-estoy bien Hamish, solo… no estoy acostumbrado.-Sherlock forzó una sonrisa, no quería arruinar el cumpleaños de su hijo después de todo.

-¡súper¡ ahora quiero subir a ese.-dijo señalando una atracción aun más grande.

Sherlock sintió que le fallaban las rodillas, aun así, siguió a su familia hasta la cola y para distraerse empezó a importunar.

-Señora usted sufre de una afección cardíaca y por muy divertido que será verla quedarse tiesa en la atracción, llevo a mi hijo conmigo… ¿qué como lo se? Por su evidente nivel de sudoración, la prominente grasa abdominal que le cuelga por debajo de la camisa, cada tres segundos se lleva la mano al pecho y por la dificultad respiratoria que presenta solo al hablar.-un operario miró incrédulo a Sherlock, pero aun así sacó a la señora de la fila.

-es evidente que le esta siendo infiel con su maestro de tenis, sus rodillas están llenas de arcilla del campo, lleva marcas de dedos en sus brazos, dedos mas grandes que los tuyos y la marca de ese chupetón en el cuello no coincide para nada con su boca…

-usted no ha pagado el boleto…-soltó a un joven nervioso y lleno de acné.

-dejó la olla encendida en la cocina, ¿Qué cómo lo se? lleva aun algunas hojas de verduras y su aroma encima, salió apurada de casa, no le dio tiempo de arreglarse, sus continuos temblores y miradas nerviosas al reloj cada cinco segundos, incluso me atrevería a decir que si no se va ahora mismo, no encontrará casa al llegar -le dijo a una señora particularmente nerviosa

-esta borracho…

El ajetreo subsiguiente les permitió avanzar rápido, Hamish celebraba y admiraba cada nueva deducción de su padre, y Sherlock henchido de orgullo por ello, seguía en sus trece.

John casi celebró cuando llegaron vivos al inicio de la fila, se ubicaron en la segunda línea de asientos, Sherlock miró con aprehensión como colgaban sus piernas al iniciar el paseo.

-Nemesis inferno, bonito nombre para esta máquina de tortura donde montaste a nuestro hijo.-siseó antes de que el juego tomara velocidad.

John solo negó con la cabeza y de dispuso a disfrutar con Hamish de las vueltas y vistas que ofrecía la atracción, Sherlock se concentraba en recoger sus largas piernas cuando, a su parecer, estas tenían posibilidad de chocar con algo.

-cielo santo,¡no vas a golpearte con nada!

-tienes pruebas de ello ¿no? Eso pensé, AAAAAAAAA

-papi papi, quiero subirme al ascensor.-gritaba Hamish jaloneando a John hacia dicha atracción.

-Sherlock por favor bájate de mi espalda.

-no puedo caminar…-gemía el detective.- ¡AUCH! Salvaje, no tenías que dejare caer.-Sherlock se levantó y miró la nueva "tortura" que deseaba Hamish.-oh no…

-Oh si Sherlock, subiremos.

-si papá, anda, no será lo mismo sin ti.-rogaba Hamish guindado ahora de la manga de Sherlock.

-esta bien…

Y finalmente el Detonator pudo con el detective.

-no se preocupen, siempre hay alguien que se desmaya.- dijo un operario pasándole un vaso con agua a John.

-vi mi vida entera pasar frente a mis ojos, ¿y si esa cosa no frenaba?-murmuraba dramáticamente el menor con un brazo sobre los ojos.

-Papi podemos irnos si papá no se encuentra bien, no me importa.-pidió Hamish con la mirada gacha.-es mi culpa…

-no es tu culpa Hamish, si, creo que debemos irnos.-admitió derrotado John.

-¿qué? ¿Irnos? Están locos, aun faltan por visitar dos atracciones más.-saltó Sherlock como accionado por un resorte.

La verdad deseaba irse, pero, la muy evidente, mirada de pena, en los ojos de las dos personas más importantes en su vida lo convenció de lo contrario.

Y su recompensa fue una gran sonrisa de parte de Hamish y un beso, promesa de algo más al llegar a casa, de parte de John.

Por esos pequeños detalles Sherlock soportó los tirabuzones, subidas y bajadas rápidas del Stealth.

-¡oh! John debemos subir a ese.-pidió al bajar.

-a ¿Saw the ride? ¿Estas seguro?- John no estaba muy convencido.

Bien, una mirada de cachorro de ambos "niños" fue suficiente para convencer al doctor.

-jajajaja ¿qué risa más ridícula no Hamish?-reía Sherlock.

A John no le parecía nada ridícula, y esos instrumentos de tortura y la cerca llena de pinchos y el paseo con ese aspecto tan descuidado…

Ahora era el turno de John de gritar, el dichoso paseo daba vueltas dentro de un galpón, y pasaba cerca de una rueda de pinchos y era tan... terrorífico.

-Game over…

-oh no.-gimió el doctor al ver que seguían subidas y caídas libres.

-psss John.-le llamó Sherlock al acabar el paseo.

-¿mmm?

-este si que no es aburrido, ¿subimos de nuevo?

N/A: reviews? :) espero te guste salviohexia :)


End file.
